In the prior art many kinds of squeegees have been proposed for wiping water from eye glasses, goggles, and face-masks.
It is often during very dangerous activities that moisture prevents vision. It is common that snow and rain get on the glasses or goggles of skiers, on the face-masks of motor-cyclists, and on the gas-masks of the military.
Under dangerous conditions it is often important that a person have both hands occupied with the holding of a ski pole, hand-grip of a motor-cycle or the fire hose, axes or tools of a fireman.
In such conditions, it is important that an operator's hand be only momentarily distracted away from other work into wiping away moisture. It is important that this "wiping" be accomplished very quickly. Important, especially so, because in some conditions an extra "wiping" is needed only moments after a previous "wiping".
Because of these problems, it has been important that a "squeegee" be made available that is efficient.
In the prior art, a device has been marketed fitting the back of a person's hand, with the intentions that it be used to wipe away moisture. However, the edge engaging the surface to be wiped was excessively stiff and unable to conform to the curvature of the surfaces of spectacles, goggles, and face-masks.
It is therefore, an object of this invention to provide a hand-mountable squeegee, that is, by its dimensions, capable of conforming to curved surfaces ordinarily existent on such face coverings as described, so that good moisture removing action results from the conforming, yielding shape.
Another objective is to provide a method of connecting the squeegee to the hand of an operator, by a wide elastic band which will hold firmly without slipping and which is quick to put in use position, and which is inherently strong, though much of its attachment system is of one piece of material with the squeegee, itself.